Seeking You More Than Ever
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Goku suffers from a broken heart. He doesn't know how to deal with it. Bulma vows to help him get through this. Could their time spent together unveil hidden truths?
1. Sudden Goodbyes

Goku was a saiyan raised on the planet earth. Ever since he was a kid, he always had a positive attitude towards everything. That even carried into his adulthood. You never really seen Goku mad or sad. You would think the angriest he's probably ever been was when he became a super saiyan to defeat the great tyrant and murderer of his entire race Frieza. However things were different now. Goku was in a state that you would think it's impossible for him to be in. The saiyan's heart ache everyday now. He rarely shows a real smile anymore. It was really out of his character for him to be this way. But it was understandable that depression took over him. He lost his son due to a miscarriage that he was never able to get over. Chi-Chi had taught him how to love his son during her pregnancy. They were both really excited for him to be born in the world. The two prepared a room for him together and would think of the things they could do as a family.

But that time never came. Chi-Chi had a body that was unable to have children. It was unexpected news for the both of them. It hit them both to the core. But Goku knew his pain was nothing compared to what his wife was feeling. After months and months of taking care of herself and preparing everything for his arrival. She just couldn't get over it. Goku tried to tell her that they had to move on with life. Being sad all the time wasn't going to do either of them any good. Chi-Chi agreed with him.

A couple years had passed by. Goku was noticing that Chi-Chi was more tired than usual. Some days she would be perfectly fine. While others she would be sick as a dog. When Goku returned from Namek he dedicated most of his time to helping Chi-Chi. He loved his wife dearly, if it wasn't for her he would be lost. Chi-Chi took notice into Goku trying to be at home with her more than he had these past couple years. Since the Ox-King had died due to a fire in his castle. There really wasn't anybody who could always be with her.

Chi-Chi felt bad that she burdened Goku with this. The man she married who was always happy was dealing with so much that she didn't know how he didn't break. One day she was sicker than usual so she told Goku to call a doctor for her. He did as he was told and waited for the doctor to arrive. About an hour later there was an knock on their door. Sure enough it was the doctor. She walked in and Goku lead her to Chi-Chi.

The doctor examined her throughly. Goku was nervous. He had hoped whatever was going on wasn't too serious. The doctor had finished examining Chi-Chi. She turned around and looked at him. "Sir I would advise you to take your wife to the hospital. She's in critical condition and I can't be 100% of the cause until she gets there." Goku didn't want to think of anything negative so he did as he was told. The doctor had left and made her way back to the hospital. The saiyan stood over his wife. He couldn't help but to feel helpless that it wasn't anything he could do to help.

He brushed over a few strands of her hair and stroked his thumb across her face lightly. Chi-Chi looked up at him and smiled. "Come on Goku..let's hurry dear." She spoke weakly.

Goku picked her up in his arms and walked outside of their home. He took off into the skies at a decent pace. He didn't want the wind to make Chi-Chi sicker. It didn't take long for him to reach the hospital. Once he got there, he went inside and told the lady at the desk what the doctor told him. The lady made a call and seconds later. Two nurses came and put Chi-Chi on a stretcher. They took her to the back. Goku decided it was best to wait until someone came for him. So he sat down in the lobby and waited. All he could think about was how could he make his wife better. The dragon balls were his first idea but he knew he couldn't leave Chi-Chi here alone for that long. He couldn't get into the contact with any of his friends since he did not remember their phone numbers. Senzu beans only restore help restore stamina and wounds. Everything he could think of had some type of downfall to it. Time had passed and eventually the doctor came out. "Son Goku-san please come with me." He immediately got out of his chair and followed her.

The walk to the room Chi-Chi was in wasn't long but to him it felt like an eternity. Once he reached her room, he took a deep breath before entering. He had seen that Chi-Chi was hooked up to a few machines. He didn't understand why so he asked. "Why is she hooked to those machines?"

The doctor took off her glasses and sighed. "I'm sorry sir. I really am but your wife has an illness that we can't really do anything about. It's one we've never seen before. Even if we perform surgery she probably wouldn't make it halfway through. From various test, we've concluded that she's had this particular illness for a couple years now. It's amazing she's made it this far without coming to the hospital. Your wife is very strong sir. Maybe if she would have came earlier we could have done something for her. But I'm afraid it's too late now. She has maybe a couple minutes left." The doctor explained.

Those last few words hit him deep. He couldn't believe that this was Chi-Chi's final moment. It wasn't fair that she had to deal with this. Why didn't he do something sooner? What kind of husband was he?

"I'll leave you two alone. Again I'm truly sorry Son Goku-san." She left and closed the door behind her. Goku walked towards the bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand with both of his. Just holding onto the warmth she had left. Chi-Chi opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi darling" She said.

Goku couldn't believe that she was smiling through this. The doctor was absolutely right, Chi-Chi had to be the strongest person he's ever met. "H-Hey" he replied.

"Seems like it's the end of the road for me. Well at least I can see Gohan now right? I'm sure he'll be happy to see his mother for the first time." She said. Goku voice was choked up when he responded. "Yeah I'm sure he will Chi-Chi." He squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

Chi-Chi weakly brought her other hand to his cheek and slowly rubbed it. "Oh Goku I'm sorry that you have to go through this alone. I really don't want to leave you by yourself. The thought of it is breaking my heart." She told him as tears fell down her cheeks.

The saiyan was fighting hard to keep his tears from falling. However one did ending up sliding down his cheek. "Chi-Chi you're the strongest person I've ever met. I'm sorry that I've let you suffer many times cause of my selfishness."

"Can I have one last kiss before I.." Goku mashed their lips together. Savoring the taste of his wife for this will be the last time he will ever feel the warmth of her lips. Chi-Chi returned it as best as she could. It didn't last no longer than a few seconds. Goku couldn't help but to stare at his beautiful wife. It was hard to believe that this would be their last time spent together.

Chi-Chi's body started to get cold. So she used the remains of her strength to tell Goku something. "I love you Goku, I love you so much. Please try to go on in life. You still have others to look out for you. This wasn't your fault. It's nobody's fault that this happened so unexpectedly. I will always love that goofy smile of yours and that wild spiky hair of yours. I..will..always...love you...my love..."

The warmth in her hand disappeared completely. Her eyes were closed but a smile was plastered on her face. She died with a smile. "I love you too Chi-Chi. Always." He stayed in the room full of silence. Realizing that he has now lost his family completely. He knew the doctor would be back any moment so he decided to hold his tears.

"This is it huh? What's the point of having power if you can't use it to save the ones you love?" He said to himself. A few minutes later the doctor came back. He didn't want them to do anything with her body so he picked up her limp body in his arms.

"Goku-san you can't do.." the doctor didn't even finish her sentence. Goku had broke the window and took off into the sky with his wife in his arms. He felt that burying Chi-Chi wasn't right. So he decided to let her body flow in the ocean. It didn't take long for him to get there. He walked up to the water. Goku looked down at his wife one last time and gave her a kiss on her forehead before setting her down in the water. Letting the current take her to wherever.

He didn't want to go back home. It reminded him too much of Chi-Chi. So he went to the only person who he knew that wouldn't mind his company. He sensed out for her energy and disappeared.


	2. Friend

Bulma was at her home Capsule Corps. No one but her was here. Vegeta didn't want anything to do with her and her parents were away on vacation for awhile. It was a bit lonely around but she didn't mind. It gave her time to work on some things. Like unfinished experiments that she was working on before she went to namek. Even though she was her wits end. She enjoyed the experience of visiting a different planet.

It was an exciting trip and wish she could've learned more. But she was satisfied and knew she could always visit again if she wanted to. A certain someone came to her mind. One of her best friends and her first friend Son Goku. She was extremely grateful for him coming to save the day yet again. Bulma had always admired Goku. He did things selflessly and was always positive.

He could be pretty stupid sometimes but hey that's Goku for you. She had to admit that she was a little jealous that he married Chi-Chi. Well make that a lot of jealous. When Goku had came back to the 23rd World Tournament. She was shocked at how much he had changed. He was tall and more handsome than she thought he would be. He beat Yamcha in that department and it wasn't even close. Vegeta wasn't too bad either but she still would pick Goku over him.

She had decided it was best to let it go since Chi-Chi had wanted to be with him years prior. It would be wrong of her to interfere with that. She didn't realize it until recently but ever since that tournament she had developed a slight crush on Goku. Of course she kept it to herself to avoid conflict. She even tried to get rid of them but they just wouldn't go away. So she decided to embrace them but still keep them a secret from others.

While she was mid thought. She didn't realize that Goku had appeared behind her. Goku had stayed there for a full minute before saying "Bulma".

Bulma jumped and turned around to see who was behind her. "Goku? Why are you here? And why did you sneak up behind me you idi-" she stopped her sentence once she got a good look at his face. There was something different. As if he was holding back something. 'Something happened.' She said to herself.

"Goku what's wrong?" She asked.

Goku couldn't keep up his front and started shaking. His throat was choked up. Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Goku was crying right before her eyes. She was confused as to why but it didn't matter. Bulma instantly hugged him and ask him again. "Goku whats wrong? Why are you crying? You never cry."

Goku answered her the best she could. "C-Chi-Chi...died Bulma...she's gone." He wept out loudly not caring who heard him. Goku's heart was shattered into a million pieces. The one who showed him so much about life and on taught him how to love is gone. The worst part about it all was he couldn't do anything to help her.

Bulma was shocked. Chi-Chi has died? But how? It was so many questions she had but for now her friend for over 15 years needed her. The first friend she ever made for the first time was a major breakdown. She hugged him tighter and rubbed his back lightly. "Shh everything will be ok Goku. You'll get through it. You always find ways to get through everything." She said softly.

Goku leaned his head into her shoulder and shook his head. "No..I won't...I've never felt pain...like this before Bulma...it's hurts so bad..." he cried out as the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

The blue haired scientist never heard him sound so hurt before. It was tough to see him like this. All she could do was offer him her support like any friend would do. It took about 20mins for him to stop crying. He lifted his head up and looked at Bulma who had a couple tears of her own.

"Thanks Bulma, sorry for bugging you but I just couldn't go back home. Everything in there would've reminded me of her and how I failed to protect her." He spoke out with a tear or two still in his eyes.

"Before you start blaming yourself. How about we sit down and you tell me everything that happened." Bulma suggested.

Goku nodded and they sat down at a table. Bulma was worried about Goku. He hasn't stopped shaking ever since he appeared. "Alright so what happened Goku? How did she die so suddenly?" She asked.

"Apparently..for the last couple years she developed some kind of illness. Chi-Chi started to get sick a bit more often ever since the miscarriage with Gohan. But it was never that bad since it was on and off. I thought nothing of it for awhile because when if she was sick one day. You couldn't tell she was by the next. But ever since we all came back from namek. It had gotten worse. Especially yesterday, she was sick as a dog." He explained.

Bulma nodded. "You should've taken her to the doctor once you realize something was off Goku."

"Yeah I realize that now. I had called a doctor over today because she wasn't getting any better. The doctor had checked on her but she needed to go to the hospital. Once we got there, they took her to the back to get test done to figure out what was going on. I don't know how much time had passed until the doctor told me to come back. She explained everything to me and said it was amazing she had made it so long by herself. Once I finally saw Chi-Chi the doctor told me she only had a couple...minutes left..." Tears flowed out of his eyes again.

Bulma fully understood what happened now. This was so unfair to Goku. He was a man who wanted nothing but to protect his friends and planet. Now he's lost his whole family. She couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling inside. "Goku this was not your fault. Nobody could have known things were that bad. I'm sure Chi-Chi didn't blame you either."

"Yeah...she said the same thing before she...passed...but it's hard to believe...that it wasn't my fault.." He stammered out.

"But it's not, no matter how much you think it is. It's not you had absolutely no control over this." She told him.

"I don't know...what I'm going to do Bulma..I can't go back to that house. Not now at least. I don't know what I'll do to myself if I do." Goku said.

"It's probably best if you don't go back there for now. We both know Chi-Chi wouldn't want for you to do anything stupid like that." She said.

"Guess I'll go stay at Master Roshi's for awhile then."

"Actually no I think you'll be better off here Goku. Honestly I would prefer if you stayed her."

Goku seemed a bit surprised that she would suggest that. "But why would you rather have me here?"

"Because lets be honest Goku. Who is going to help you get through this? Krillin is too busy with trying to find the right girl. Master Roshi would give you some advice here and there but knowing him he'll go right back into his pornos. Tien and Yamcha only visit and I doubt either one of them would be much help. I'm not sayings any one of them wouldn't help but I think you'll be better off with me. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying about you plus my parents are on vacation for the next few months. And Vegeta doesn't want anything to do with me. The last thing he said to me was that he was going into travel the earth to learn more about it. Told me it was better than staying here with me so as you can tell I'm very lonely." Bulma explained with a awkward smile.

Goku thought this over. "Hmm I guess you do have a point. I'll probably end up leaving Kame House anyways once I get bored. Are you sure it's ok though Bulma? I don't wanna burden you."

"It's perfectly fine, you can train here and eat all you want. Honestly I'm just sick of being alone all the time." She replied.

"Hmm ok but aren't you still with Yamcha? Why doesn't he come visit you?" The saiyan asked.

"Well the thing is...how do I say this without sounding like an jerk..is it wrong for me to like strong guys?" She asked.

"No what could possibly be wrong with that?"

Bulma sighed, "Look I'm more attracted to strong and good looking guys than just good looking but weak guys."

"Ohh I think I get it now. Since Yamcha isn't as strong as the rest of us. You don't see him as in the same light as before." Goku explained.

"Yeah and don't get me wrong he's a great guy and all but I need a strong willed man. I have seen a lot over the years. People are stronger than I've could've imagined. How can Yamcha possibly protect me or our child if we were to have one if we were in danger? Sure if he's just a common thug than of course but against someone truly strong. We would be screwed." Bulma told him.

"Damn Yamcha should take some lessons from Krillin then." Goku said while chuckling.

"Yeah maybe Krillin would be real happy with that." Bulma laughed.


	3. Company

A few days had passed since Goku decided to stay at Capsule Corps with Bulma. The two got along just fine. Goku would watch Bulma work on her inventions. He would ask questions about science and things that surprised Bulma. She knew Goku better than anyone and he never ever cared too much about science. It was rare but nice to hear him ask her questions. She would always happily reply with an answer for him. Also she would try to explain it to him the best way she could so that he could understand. For the most part, Goku understood what he was told to a extent.

Any other time he wasn't by Bulma. He was outside training. It was the only other thing to help get his mind off of Chi-Chi's death. It still hits him hard as each days passes. Even the smallest thought of his wife made his chest ache terribly. He knew that it was best that he talked about this feeling with Bulma but he didn't want to bother her.

Although, it was probably best if he talked to her about it since she seemed to somehow make him not think about Chi-Chi. He went back to her room to see if she would be willing to talk to him. Once he arrived to her room. He opened the door and saw that she wasn't at her desk anymore. Goku walked in and looked around to see that she wasn't in her room. The saiyan heard water splashing to his left and figured she must be in the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Bulma?"

Bulma who was sitting in the tub relaxing jumped at the voice of her long time friend. "Yes what is it Goku?" She asked.

The door opened to her shock since she thought she locked it. The man walked in with no hesitation. Bulma instinctively covered her breast with her arms and blushed a bit on her cheeks. "Geez Goku have you ever heard of waiting for permission to come into the bathroom while someone is in here?" She said with a irritated tone.

Goku was confused. "Well since you were in here I figured it would be ok to just walk in." He said innocently.

Bulma facepalmed herself at the ignorance of her friend. "Goku it may be ok to just barge in if we were together as a couple but as friends? No it's rude to invade someone's privacy like that." Bulma explained.

"Oh sorry about that Bulma, next time I'll be sure to wait on your permission." He said honestly.

Bulma couldn't stay mad at him since he sounded so sincere about it. She sighed, "what did you want?"

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. Every time I think about Chi-Chi. My heart aches badly for some reason. Even the smallest thought gives me pain. Do you know why is that?"

"Sounds like you have a lot of grief that's causing you chest pains." She responded.

"Grief? What's that? It sounds dark." He asked.

"Well I would expect you to know this by now but basically it's when you feel a deep sorrow that can be caused by many things. Especially the death of a loved one. How long have you been feeling this chest pain Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Ever since the first night I spent here."

"Hm then we need to figure out how to ease your grief because too much grief can cause death." She informed him.

"Wow so I could die from this? Man that's crazy." Goku said.

"Does anything other than training take your mind away from Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah you do." Goku said honestly.

That particular statement made Bulma's heart skip a beat. Sometimes his honesty was too much even for her but she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy that he was the way he was.

"O-Oh really now?" Bulma stammered.

"Yeah any time I spend with you always makes me feel better. Spending time with you over the past few days has really helped me take my mind off of everything. Sometimes it feels like you're able to take the pain away completely. It always comes back when we separate." Goku said with earnest in his voice and eyes.

Bulma couldn't stop blushing for the life of her. Never would she thought things would turn out like this. For starters why is Goku feeling this way when his wife literally died a few days ago. Second why was more happy about this than she should be. 'Ok stop blushing Bulma, he's your best friend for crying out loud! You can't take advantage of this situation while he's suffering. Even if he is being honest. But...I guess it isn't all that bad. Maybe something good could really come out of this?' She thought to herself.

Goku was starring at her wondering what she was thinking about. 'Now that I think about it who did I tell Bulma all of that and why does she make me feel this way?' It was many questions he had that needed to be answered but for now it was best to take everything a step at a time.

"Goku" the blue haired woman called out.

The saiyan was interrupted from his thoughts and looked up at his friend. "What is it Bulma?"

"Do you...wanna...share the bath...together..?" She asked quietly while blushing completely red on her cheeks. She had to look away because she couldn't even make eye contact with him. She knew his response to this could be the beginning of a new road ahead of them.

The man thought it over for a second. "Sure why not?" He responded with a smile as he took off his gi.

Bulma sighed, she had a good feeling that he was going to look at her funny and questioned her. But he agreed to do so. As he finished taking off his clothes. She couldn't help herself and stared at his chest.

'Man he's so ripped! And I thought Yamcha had big muscles. Goku puts him to shame with just his back alone!' Bulma thought to herself. She really couldn't believe that she was thinking about Goku in this way. Never would she thought of something like this even being a thought since she's long dropped her crush on him.

Goku entered the tub and sat across from Bulma. Bulma relaxed and let her arms down so he chest was exposed. Goku looked at her boobs. He was shocked that Bulma had such nice breasts. He knew he shouldn't be looking but he just couldn't help but notice them. They are twice the size of what Chi-Chi were.

He then realized that he was comparing Bulma to Chi-Chi. 'No no you can't do that. Chi-Chi shouldn't be disrespected like that.' He thought to himself.

Sadly as much as he will try not to compare the two. Deep down he knew that it was going to keep happening whether he wanted to or not.

"So why did you ask me to take a bath with you Bulma?" He asked.

" I just wanted some company while I bathe and you look like you could use a hot bath to help you relax. Plus you could wash my back for me." She replied.

"Oh ok but after we're down bathing can you make us some food. Also could you watch me train?" Goku asked her.

"Hmm well I have kinda wanted to ask to watch you train but I was afraid you were doing so to get some time away from me. Yes I will cook for us and watch you train after." Bulma told him.

Before he realized his actions. The man rose and hugged the aqua haired woman close to him. "Thanks bulma!" He said excitingly.

Bulma's whole face was burning with embarrassment. Her and Goku's bare skin touched. Now this was really going to take some time getting used to.


	4. Flashbacks

After the bath, Goku and Bulma were outside in her backyard. The bluenette was watching the man train. Goku did one hand push ups, sit ups while hanging from a tree. He also sprinted around the house a few times. And he practiced his fighting techniques. To Bulma it was quite amazing that he could do all of that while still having the energy to do much more without breaking a sweat. She thought it over and decided that Goku should probably have a gravity room of his own to train in. He always wanted to push his limits to the absolute max. So why not give him a way to do so without having to fight to death all the time.

"Goku" she called out.

The saiyan stopped his training and looked over towards her. "Yeah Bulma?"

"I've been thinking, you should probably have a gravity room to train in. That way you can push yourself to the limit without having to fight all the time to do so." She told him.

Goku thought about it and it didn't sound like a bad idea to him. "It's a good idea but I like being able to bring the best out of myself by fighting somebody." He explained.

"I could add some modifications that will make a strong sparring partner for you while you're training in a heavier gravity. The heavier the gravity, the stronger the sparring partner." Bulma said.

"You can do that?" He asked.

"Well I'm not the daughter of the worlds smartest scientist for no reason Goku." She replied with a smile.

"Well yeah but I can transform into a super saiyan though. Wouldn't it just make it easier for me to destroy it?"

That question caught Bulma off guard. She didn't think of that. Nor did she expect Goku to be the one to point that out to her. "Depends on the level of gravity. Like I said the heavier the gravity means the stronger the sparring partner. Besides I plan on making yours a better version than Vegeta's. His gravity room max is 600gs. I plan on making yours 4x that since you're a super saiyan."

"How long will it take?" The man asked.

"No longer than 10 days if I'm all 100% focused on it. 14 at the max."

"Ok then if you think you can do it then I'll gladly accept. But is it ok if I help? So I can avoid the chest pains." He asked.

"Sure" she responded.

Goku went back to his training while Bulma continued to watch. She couldn't help but think of the workload she put on herself with this one. First she has to think about how is she going to make a machine strong enough that won't break easily. Once he either punches it while as a super saiyan or the gravity itself destroying it.

That was possibly going to be the toughest challenge next to making the room strong enough to handle the max gravity. Maybe 10 days was a stretch to be completely done with it.

After about an hour, the two decided to do something outside of capsule corps. Goku asked Bulma if she could go to his home in Mt. Paozu. He wanted to see if he was ready to confront the memories of Chi-Chi that lies in the house. The young scientist agreed to go to give him moral support.

Goku flew into the skies while Bulma was in one of her airplanes. It didn't take long to reach their destination. The two landed in front of Goku's home. It was odd for Goku to be here now. He always felt warmth whenever he arrived at his home. The saiyan opened the door and walked inside. It was dark everywhere. It felt cold and empty. This was not the same home Son Goku was used to living in. Bulma turned on the lights and sat down on the dining room chair. She could tell this place had an empty feeling to it.

Goku walked into the kitchen. A flashback appeared in his head of Chi-Chi making dinner over the stove. He shook his head to try to get rid of it but once he turned around to look in the living room. Another flashback of Chi-Chi cleaning appeared. She was wiping the dust off the table and shelves. Goku stumbled back fell to the ground breathing heavy. Bulma got up and knelt down to check on him.

"Goku! What's wrong? are you ok?" She asked with worry.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath. All while chest started aching. "Yeah I think I just had a flashback." He told her.

"A flashback? Of what Chi-Chi?"

The man nodded, it was surprising to him that it hit him like that. He stood up and walked into his bedroom. Bulma followed him. Goku looked in his room. The bed was still unmade from that day. This specific room seemed to give off a darker feeling than the rest of the house. Bulma had to guess it must've been the last place Chi-Chi was in before Goku took her to the hospital. She felt so bad for him. Out of all the people who had to go through this. Why did it have to be the guy with the purest heart in the world? It just didn't make any sense to her.

Goku sat down on the bed and touched the spot where Chi-Chi was laying down. He swear he could still feel her presence in that exact very spot. That's when another flashback hit him. This time it was the night where they both made love in order to get Chi-Chi pregnant. He remembered every single detail about that night. The way her skin felt against his. How hot her breath was against neck. And her hands gripping his chest. Even the absolute beautiful look in her eyes. Goku might have not been the brightest person. And he can be very forgetful at times. But on that particular night. Goku made sure he remembered every single thing about it. He could hear her voice ringing through his head. The wonderful sounds that came out of her mouth.

The saiyan's chest tighten even more as all the memories of him and his wife flooded into his head. The aching he felt was greater than usual. Before he knew it, he was crying a river of tears yet again.

"Chi-Chi...I'm so sorry..." he voiced out in a low but heartbreaking tone.

Bulma who was still standing. Watched her best friend cry his heart out. It made her feel so terrible that it was nothing that she could do to help him. She could feel her heart sank watching Goku cry. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Bulma wrapped her arms around her best friend then held him tightly. Goku just cried on her shoulder. He couldn't hold it in like he wanted to. Just being in the house alone was already too much for him.

If it was one thing that he was truly grateful for at this moment was Bulma being there to comfort him. He couldn't imagine how alone he would if felt if he would've came here by himself.

Time passed to the point where he no longer cried. His eyes were still red and puffy. Although, he did feel a warmth beside him. A very comforting warmth that could put him to sleep.

The man looked up and met Bulma's gaze. Normally he wouldn't have no problem looking her in her eyes. Now he had to urge to look away for some reason. He felt his heart beat increased rapidly too. Somehow he was able to keep his gaze locked into hers.

Bulma stared right back into his eyes. It was weird to see Goku at his lowest point. It was something that she wasn't used to. But it kinda made her feel closer to him than she ever felt before. She could feel her own heartbeat increase.

'This isn't the time to be feeling horny Bulma! Get it together!' She screamed to herself inside of her head.

However, it was no use. Slowly but surely, her head inched closer to his as his did the same. Inch by inch the two got closer. Bulma could feel his breath on her lips. As soon as his lips were about to touch hers. He pushed himself back. Goku had his head down but his hands were still holding her shoulders.

"We...shouldn't...atleast not...yet.." Goku said in a low tone while showing a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah...you're right...not yet.." Bulma responded.

"You're a great friend Bulma, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just don't think it would be a good thing to do that here." He told her.

"Yeah I mean it's not a good idea to do that the first day you come back to visit your home ever since your wife died." She agreed.

"Chi-Chi's spirit would kill me if something were to happen here." He said.

"You and me both." She replied.

The two looked at one another and laughed.


	5. Thoughts and Feelings

Goku had looked around him home more. It held so many memories of him and his deceased wife. He remembers how they built it from the ground up sometime after he won the world martial arts tournament. From the times he and Chi-Chi had argued to having fun and loving moments. He had learn how to become more of a man while being with Chi-Chi. She taught him so many things that he could have never known of without her being in his life. She taught him how to be a husband. She even taught him what marriage was. He used to think it was some type of food but now he knew better. Goku just couldn't believe the fact that his wife was now gone and couldn't be wished back by the dragon balls.

Never in his life has he ever felt so helpless to do anything. But he knew that eventually he was going to have to learn how to move on. Even tho it had only been a few days since Chi-Chi's death. As much as he wanted to mourn. The longer he stays depressed, the harder life will become for him. Usually most would take their time to move on and find someone else.

However in Goku's case, he may have already found someone who can fill the void in his heart. Lately he's noticed he's felt differently around Bulma than normally. Before he always felt calm around her. Now his heart starts racing sometimes whenever he's around her. It's really weird for Goku because he's never really felt anything like this. He knew what his love for Chi-Chi felt like. So he knows for a fact that he was genuinely in love with her. With Bulma on the other hand, it a completely different feeling.

It's something about her that makes him feel more open with her. It's like he's becoming drawn to her presence. Bulma and Chi-Chi are without a doubt similar in a few ways. At the same time they are different in many ways. One example is that Chi-Chi sometimes talk to Goku in a very harsh manner. Goku tried to never yell at Chi-Chi. He always thought of it as a good thing that she yells cause it means she cares.

Bulma on the other hand actually sits down and talks to Goku like an adult. Maybe she treats him like a child sometimes. But it's hard not to due to his child-like ways of thinking. Sure he could be a badass from time to time but for the most part Son Goku is a child in a adult body. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi have a feisty side to them. It's no telling who is the feistier one out the two. However, when it comes to being adventurous. Bulma takes the cake. Chi-Chi was a bit like that in her younger days but nowhere compared to Bulma.

That's one thing Goku always liked about the blue haired scientist. She had the guts to participate in events that Chi-Chi would never dare to. She wasn't a fighter like Chi-Chi though. Goku was born to a warrior race so it's only natural for him to be drawn to a female warrior. But Bulma is a warrior of her own in a way. When it comes to intelligence she's in a warrior class of her own. Not only that, she's also a warrior of science. A very dominant one at that.

The man who was so simple minded was attracted to feistiness, dominance and intelligence. The last one really surprised him. Goku knows he's not the brightest one in the box but he never would've considered himself to be attracted to intelligence. Bulma literally fits his categories better than Chi-Chi does. And to add on to it. Bulma is more adventurous.

Goku took a deep breath and decided that he had to make a choice. With the ways things are getting. It looks like him and Bulma are only going to end up getting closer and closer and he believes Bulma knows this as well. So was he going to put a stop to it and let himself suffer in sadness? Or was he going to let go of the old and move onto the new then possibly find happiness again?

The answer seemed so obvious but to Goku it was such a hard choice. He loves Chi-Chi. No matter how many times she yelled at him or treated him like an idiot. He still loved her. However, he's begun to realize that he may have feelings for Bulma. It's safe to say that if he didn't stop that kiss from happening. That kiss could've led onto something much more.

After about a couple mins of thinking. The saiyan shook his head and finally decided on something. 'Ok I don't think it's a good idea to stay depressed forever. Plus I think Chi-Chi would want me to try to find happiness without her...hmm I guess I should see where this thing between me and Bulma leads to. No matter how hard it is. I have to try to move on. So if me and Bulma ever come close to almost kissing again...I won't stop it.' He thought over to himself.

He decided to go and talk to Bulma who was sitting outside waiting on him.

Bulma was having thoughts of her own. 'Ok that was close. Any closer and who is to say what would have went down in that moment. I..I kinda wish it did happen tho..Ugh should I just give up on that idea that me and Goku could have something special and just be friends? I don't want to..not yet. Sorry Chi-Chi but I'm not giving up not just yet. Besides he didn't seem angry with me after he pushed me away. As a matter of fact if I had to guess I would say the only thing that stopped him was...' She was interrupted out of her thoughts as Goku walked outside.

"Hey Bulma are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I am but the question should be are ' _you'_ ready to go?" She asked.

"I think so. I mean this place holds dear memories for me and Chi-Chi. But I can't keep being sad all the time. Although I'm glad I finally came back here and faced the pain straight ahead." He responded.

The next thing Goku did was completely out of character. He pulled Bulma into a tight hug. Bulma instantly started freaking out while blushing.

"W-W-What are you doing Goku?!" She screamed.

"Didn't you just give me a hug awhile ago? Well I thought I would return the favor by giving you one back and also thank you for being here with me Bulma." He held her a bit tighter. "If you weren't here I don't know if I would've even been able to step foot inside of here. It still gives me a sad feeling being here but for some reason it's not as bad when you're here with me." He said earnestly.

Bulma's heart rate was sky rocketing. The blush on her face was bright red. She didn't know how much longer could she stay in his arms without trying to push him away. One thing that caught her attention was Goku's own heart rate. It was beating pretty fast against her cheek. It was only one possible reason for it to be beating that fast in this particular moment. 'He's nervous.' She thought to herself.

Bulma looked up to his face and noticed how he looked away as soon as they made eye contact. That right there gave her all the validation she needed. Goku wasn't the type to avoid eye contact with anybody. This was entirely new to her.

All she could do was smile and close her eyes and relish this rare moment. "You're welcome Goku, you know if there's anything you need I'll be there to help you."

Goku smiled himself at her words. Really starting to appreciate Bulma on a new level. "Well there's is one thing I want to ask you to do." He said.

"Which is?" She asked.

"When we get back can you make something I eat. I don't know why but I feel like all that crying drained me of a lot of energy. But at the same time lifted a weight off of my chest."

Bulma couldn't help here but laugh. "Of course that would be the first thing on your mind to ask for. And thats good that you feel that way. It means you're taking a step forward in life."

"Hm I guess that is a good thing. Oh and I also forgot that I could've just used instant transmission to get us here." He said.

"Well good thing you remembered cause I don't feel like flying an airplane." She said. "Oh I have to teach you how to used the program so that instead of you always asking me to make you food. You can just get it yourself by telling the robot servants I finished recently to make it for you."

"Uhh sounds difficult but yeah let's go." And with that they teleported back to Capsule Corps.


End file.
